Howling Mad
by SlytherinBtch
Summary: Harry gets sent back into the past to repeat his life from first year on. (I suck at summaries, I know, But I plead with you to take a chance on me.)(Maybe check out my other story Dragon Born) Don't worry, the actual first chappy will be longer than this. It'll be 1,000 words at least. Dark!Harry Dumblebashing! Lightbashing! Pairings undecided. Mpreg! Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He growled as he approached the Order members who still lived. _How dare he._ he thought to himself as he stalked ever closer. _He planned it all. All of it. From first year up until 6th when I found out._ With that Final thought he lunged, and ripped out Albus Dumbledore's throat.

HPHPHPHPHP

Snape was giddy. Not only was the bumbling old crack pot Albus dead, but he'd get credit with avenging his death. He gleefully said the curse that would get him into both sides of the wars good graces. "Avada Kedava" he said as he pointed his wand at the werewolf who just tore out Albus's throat.

He gasped in shock when the beast's dead body turned out to be none other than Harry Potter.

 **A/N 131 Actual words to the story.**

 **Worry not, the actual first chapter will be much longer than this, this is just the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Aren't you guys lucky? Fans of Dragon Born had to wait 2 or 3 weeks before they got an update, and you guys get one 3 days after the Prologue was posted.**

 **Any way, theres a bit of a surprise for both you, and the Dursleys in this and I'm going to have great fun with that.**

 **1,478 words to the actual chapter.**

Chapter 1

Harry groaned as he tried to roll over. He hurt all over, and the bed he was on was awfully lumpy and small.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Shouted a shrill voice as someone rapped on the door.

"Up!" The voice screeched as he heard her walking away.

 _I haven't heard that voice since..._

His thoughts were cut off as a pounding came from above him and dust rained down onto him.

He reached up and his hand connected with a string which he pulled to turn on the light. He gasped. _This can't be!_ He thought. _I watched this place burn! I personally lit it on fire with the Dursleys still inside!_

Outside of his cupboard time was still moving, even though it seemed to stop for him.

"Wheres the freak?" Dudley whined to his mother. "Why isn't he cooking breakfast? I'm hungry!"

Vernon, who was just descending the stairs, heard this and immediately went and roughly jerked open the door to the cupboard under the stairs, outraged that the good for nothing freak would DARE to lay about doing nothing, ESPECIALLY on this important day. He reached in and picked Harry up by the collar of his shirt as he shouted at him. "Get up you lazy lay about! How DARE you be late with breakfast on my precious son's birthday!" He threw him in the direction of the kitchen as he said. "Go on! Get a move on! I want that breakfast made NOW!"

Harry stumbled as he was tossed forward.

 _What the Hell is happening? They're all supposed to be dead! I killed them! And why am I so small? What happened?_

 _Okay, okay. Cook now, think later._

Harry quickly went into where he remembered the kitchen to be and just as quickly took stock of his surroundings and the people in the room as he went to grab food and a frying pan to begin cooking. All of the Dursleys looked just as they has so many years ago. Why if he didn't know any better he'd say it was Dudley's 11th Birthday.

As he was doing that Petunia was busy cooing to Dudley. "There, there my precious boy. While the freak cooks you can open your presents, just wait a moment for me to get the camera."

"How many are there?" Demanded Dudley as Vernon sat down and picked up the morning paper and his mother rished into the living room to get the camera.

"37, I counted them myself. 36 from your mother and I, and 1 from your aunt Marge."

"37!" Dudley looked up going red in the face. "That's 1 less than last year!"

Petunia, who was just coming back into the room, recognized the danger of a tantrum because she quickly said "And we'll buy you 2 new presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? Two more presents. Is that alright?"

Dudley thought hard for a moment. Finally he slowly said "So I'll have 30... 30.."

"39 sweetums." said Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "Alright then."

The phone rang just as Harry was serving up the eggs and bacon up.

Petunia handed Vernon the camera as she ran to answer it. Vernon shot harry a glare and ordered "Give your portion to Dudley. You don't get any breakfast because you were late cooking it." Just before he put down the camera and said "Dudley, come eat first before your breakfast gets cold."

Dudley pouted a bit but did as suggested.

"Bad news Vernon." Petunia said as she came into the room. " broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction. "What now?" She questioned.

"We could call Marge." Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly Vernon, Marge hates the boy."

"What about whats her name, your friend Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca." Snapped Petunia.

"You could leave me here." Harry piped up, already knowing the answer.

"And come back to find the house in ruins?" She snarled at him. "I don't think so."

"I won't blow up the house..." replied Harry. _At least not without you in it._ He finished in his thoughts, but like the first time he had been through this, he was ignored.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo..." Petunia said slowly. ""And leave him in the car.."

"That cars new, hes not sitting alone in it."

HPHPHPHP

Later that night, as Harry lay in his cupboard he thought to himself. _Well at least this time I'm not stuck in here and in trouble. I'm glad I avoided the fiasco with the snake this time. More importantly, WHY is there a "this time"? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is killing Albus, then... Nothing. Can I go back?_

 _I'll have to research that. But for now I guess I'll have to make the best of the situation and live now as I should have then._

With that final thought, Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

HPHPHPHP

 **Later that summer.**

There as a horrible smell in the kitchen that morning when Harry went in to cook breakfast. It was coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He didn't bother to look or question it as he remembered that it was Dudley's old clothes being dyed grey.

He quickly got to work cooking. _This is the day I get my letter._ He thought to himself as he cracked some eggs into a bowl for scrambled eggs.

Dudley and Vernon came in, noses wrinkled at the smell of what would be Harry's uniform if he was actually going to Stonewall High.

They all heard the click of the mail slot and the flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail Dudley." Said Vernon as he sat down and picked up his paper.

"Make the freak get it." Complained Dudley.

"Freak, get the mail."

"Yes sir." Harry said, putting down the bowl of eggs and milk.

He walked normally out of the kitchen and then bolted down the hall once out of sight to go get his letter. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw there were TWO Hogwarts letters on the mat. _But we shouldn't have started getting multiple letters yet._ He thought to himself as he bent down to pick up the mail.

Looking at the letters made him pause. _Well this didn't happen last time._ He thought. Then he smiled. _I wonder how they're going to handle this._

He went and slipped his Hogwarts letter under his cupboard door and then brought in the mail, passing it to Vernon before going back to cooking.

Vernon saw the letter on top and gasped. "No.." He said to himself. "No... Petunia!"

Petunia came over to look and Dudley got up to look as well but Vernon shouted "No Dudley! Sit down! NOW!"

Dudley sat back down, confused. He never got shouted at, That only happened to the freak.

Meanwhile Petunia and Vernon were busy gaping at the letter addressed to

 _Mr. D. Dursley_

 _The Largest Bedroom in the House_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

The address was written in emerald green ink.

Filled with foreboding, Vernon opened the letter. He pulled it out and read:

 _Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of the Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear ,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We awit your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy_ _Headmistress_

There was more parchment inside the envelope, but they didn't pull it out as petunia fainted, and Vernon had gotten up and shredded it over the trash.

HPHPHPHP

Things progressed as they had last time, but with Vernon noticeably colder to both Petunia and Dudley, much to Dudley's confusion, and Petunia breaking down and weeping at the drop of a hat when she saw either her husband, or her son. Though the one that wanted his letter this time was Dudley.

Harry was moved into Dudley's second bedroom when Vernon reasoned that if they were being watched it was better to be safe than sorry. After all, he didn't want a lawsuit on his hands.

They eventually ended up in a hut, on a rock after they had fled Surrey, and Vernon's sanity temporarily fled him.

Harry was counting down to midnight. though for a different reason this time than last time. "5..4..3..2..1.."

 **A/N So in case you hadn't caught on, Dudley is going to Hogwarts! I've tweaked his age to make him 11 as well,(if he wasn't 11 in the first place. I don't know, and if he was, thats great, if not, oh well.) which means hes in Harry's year too. I shall have a lot of fun feeding him to the snakes. I'm not sure where else to put him so I think I'm going to throw the mudblood into the snake pit. Where the with most likely be "Dudley hunts".**

 **Anyway, you've come all this way and read it all, why not type up a review and post it? It might give me more motivation to crank out another chapter faster. ;)**


End file.
